


El rap de Grindelwald

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rap, Rhyme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Grindelwald atacando a Voldemort haciendo rap en vez de usar su varita. Por favor, no me odien por esto.
Series: Duelling Club [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	El rap de Grindelwald

A qué has venido,

maldito cretino

que te has cargado

hasta al perro del vecino.

Largo de aquí

nadie quiere verte

que la única que lo hace

es una estúpida serpiente

Basta ya,

bastardo infeliz,

nadie te soporta

ni siquiera tu nariz.

No te das cuenta,

eres un idiota,

quiero ver mi futuro

reflejado en tu calvorota.

Cómo es posible

que sigas viviendo,

si hasta tu madre

acabó huyendo.

Con tal de no aguantarte,

insoportable,

tienes tan poca gracia

que resulta desagradable.

No te creas tan importante

sabandija indomable,

morirás en un instante

eso es inevitable,

pero iré a tu entierro

desde el cielo o el infierno,

te pisotearé como a un perro.

Porque eso es lo que eres,

un maldito canalla,

pero a mí no me das miedo;

a mí nadie me calla.

Das asco y mucha risa,

más que tu patética sonrisa.

No me seas mameluco

y devuélveme ya

la varita de saúco.


End file.
